


Why does Hawk Moth never just ask nicely?

by xt1me



Series: Fics I'll Never Write [21]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Free to a good home, Gen, Hawk Moth Reveal, fic idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 18:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18078416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xt1me/pseuds/xt1me
Summary: idea for a fic where Adrien finds out who Hawk Moth is





	Why does Hawk Moth never just ask nicely?

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who watched through Miraculous Ladybug over the weekend?
> 
> So here’s an idea for a fic that I have no clue how to end.  
> Spoilers up to the finale of season 2 I guess.

So Adrien wants to ask his farther for something, maybe to go to a party or something. He wants to avoid Nathalie since as long as he doesn’t ask her, she can’t tell him that his farther is too busy to see him. So when he see her leave his father’s office he goes in. But he sees his father go down into the floor. Gabriel has to turn away from the door to activate his secret elevator, if Adrien’s being quite he could see everything.

  
Maybe he follows him, maybe he comes back later to check it out. Or maybe he finds another way in entirely. But, however it happens, Adrien sees his farther turn into Hawk Moth & make an akuma.  
Hawk Moth is doing his usual spiel of sensing negative emotion, shock, betrayal, sadness, when he realises it’s coming from behind him. He turns & sees his son. Maybe he tries to explain or maybe Adrien just runs but Adrien ends up back in his room holding an old picture of his family.

  
An akuma lands on the picture.

  
I don’t know if he takes off his ring before it lands or just tell Plagg to hide but he just lets it happen.  
Now Hawk Moth has a captive audience. He does still love his son, no matter how bad he is at showing it, so he spills everything. How the power of Ladybug’s & Cat Noir’s miraculous combined together allow someone to make 1 wish that can re-write reality & how he can use it to bring his wife, Adrien’s mother, back. That’s not something Adrien can easily resist even when not being manipulated by an akuma so he says fine but he’s going to do it his way.  
Hs gets turned into, I don’t know, a villain called Betraitor or something and flies out into Paris. But he doesn’t start attacking things (one of the reasons being that the guy he’s really angry at is the one giving him orders so it makes it easier to resist). He just files in the air, making it obvious he’s been akumatised, at yells for Ladybug to show up.

  
When Ladybug finally does turn up he immediately tells her the akuma is in the picture he’s holding & files down & puts it on the ground between him & backs away.  
Marinette is, of course, very confused by this. This isn’t how akumatised villains usually act. She doesn’t go to it straight away, suspecting a trap. Adrien tells her he just wants to talk.  
Hawk Moth tells him to stop wasting time & to get her miraculous but Adrien tells him to shut up, he doing it his way.  
Marinette, seeing that Betraitor is arguing with Hawk Moth takes a chance asks what he wants to talk about.  
Betraitor tells her he knows who Hawk Moth really is. This causes Hawk Moth’s temper to go through the roof, but Adrien asks him what’s really more imported, having the miraculous or getting his wish. This shut’s Gabriel up since he’s always thought the 2 were same thing.

  
Adrien says that Hawk Moth wants the 2 miraculous to make a wish, something they both already knew, but he argues that if the wish is what’s important not the miraculous then Ladybug & Cat Noir can make the wish for him.  
Marinette argues that the power always comes with a price, it can’t just be used like that. Adrien knows that & just asks Hawk Moth what he’s willing to pay for his wish. The answer is, of course, anything.  
Adrien tells Ladybug that & that he just wants his mother back.

  
Marinette doesn’t know what to do so she tells Hawk Moth that she’ll go to him in a week with her answer & brakes the frame of the picture, releasing the akuma.  
Either Adrien tells her who Hawk Moth really is before she de-evilize it or, since they didn’t need Lucky charm or miraculous ladybug he still remembers everything, tells her after.  
Marinette decides that she needs to talk to Tikki & the other Kwamis as well as Cat Noir & master Fu.

  
Cat Noir says he’ll follow her lead since he can’t exactly tell her how selfish he would be if he tells her go for it or be selfless enough to tell her not to.

_-*-_

  
I have no idea how to end this though.  
Maybe the kamis can fix things without using the miraculous’. Maybe they decide it’s too much of a risk. Maybe Gabriel gives his life for his wife leaving Adrien to swap a missing mother for a missing farther.  
I have no idea.


End file.
